Voicemail services have provided a means for informing a calling party that a called party is unavailable to accept a call as well as a means for recording messages of the calling party for later retrieval by the called party. Typically a called party does not answer an incoming call because s/he is busy with a task, or is in the midst of an activity or in a location in which answering the call would interrupt others in the vicinity.